


At Home Learning

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Dad Asahi, F/M, Fluff, Learning from Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - I would like to request a headcanon/drabble for Asahi and his fem!s/o who have to stay home (bc of some lock down situation) and they have a toddler(son) and first grader(daughter) and both of them need some home schooling and they both despise it a little bit.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 3





	At Home Learning

⤏ When you heard that news that you were going to have to homeschool your first grade daughter, you were pretty chill with it. Besides you already teach your toddler things on a daily basis and spruce in some of your own things with your daughter

⤏ But Asahi on the other hand freaks out in the beginning. “What if I can’t help her right” “What if our internet messes up and she isn’t able to get something done??” questions and worries plague his mind

⤏ But a couple months in and Asahi is (or feels like) a pro at this home learning stuff

⤏ Every day he sits down with his daughter and helps her through any of the sessions with her teachers

⤏ You stick mostly to being with your toddler making sure that he doesn’t interrupt your daughter while she’s learning what she needs to

⤏ When things get rough, like the daughter just doesn’t want to do it, Asahi is totally a briber. He will tell his daughter she can have icecream after the school day or maybe they could go out and get a toy

⤏ You try and sway him away from bribing but you see that it works and she doesn’t get too snobby about it

⤏ Sometimes though you and Asahi switch who works with each kid one week. Asahi will be packing around his son and doing different little activities with him while you micromanage your daughter on the computer

⤏ There are some days that both of you are really tired, but you push through it because your kids’ learning comes first and is the most important

⤏ Asahi will make sure that the kids have adequate meals three times a day, not wanting them to go hungry while they learn. Snacks all through out the day as well

⤏ I think Asahi would get nervous talking on camera to the teacher, like if they had a parent teacher conference or something and Asahi had to be seen through the computer. His big frame taking up most of the screen making him a bit self conscious.

⤏ Other than that though, both you and Asahi would work wonderfully with your littles to make sure they have as many learning experiences as possible. 


End file.
